All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You
by Secretpoisson
Summary: Qué harias cuando el destino te tienta a desquitarte por una traicion por el desamor, ¿Tomarías la oportunidad? La soledad es la excusa perfecta para que pasen cosas. Un viaje, lluvia, y un hombre pidiendo un aventón. Sasu-Hina, one shot,lemon,song fic


ONE SHOT SASU-HINA, CONTIENE LEMON

Hola, Secret reportandose, esta historia ya antes la habia publicado, pero ahora complete más la trama, corregi errores, para estar mas satisfecha con la misma. Espero sea de su agrado.

**"_All I wanna do is make love to you"_**

_ En una noche lluviosa iba conduciendo por la carretera desolada, sólo las luces brillantes aparecían rítmicamente y me sacaban por momentos de mi trance, otra vez huía del dolor, de la realidad, debía proteger mis pocas ganas de continuar, sentía mis ojos hinchados, las memorias se agolpaban las lágrimas recorrían silentes mis mejillas, corría de su desamor me mataba su indiferencia las claras señales que otra me había robado su corazón, no era la primera vez que hacía esto, me escapo de casa, de nuestra casa, la que tanto quise, aun lo amo por eso no puedo alejarme totalmente de él. _

_ Recordar mis noches sola, esperando a que vuelva, el lado izquierdo de la cama frío, tan sólo su tenue fragancia era testigo de que algunas veces dormía conmigo y cuando lo hacía me daba la espalda sin decirme nada , no era muy diferente sólo que debía llorar más despacio. _

_ Su honesta sonrisa se había desvanecido con el pasar del tiempo, sólo podía ver en su mirada un poco de culpa y preocupación, creo que él tiene miedo de herirme, sin saber que ya me está matando, al ver marcas de lápiz labial en sus camisas, perfume floral impregnando sus prendas, hace mucho que ya no sentía su calor._

_ Este amor que una vez liberó mi alma ahora era motivo de su muerte, estoy atrapada en una relación de un solo sentido, buscaba un rincón tranquilo en el mundo donde pueda acallar la rabia, la desdicha, aplacar el dolor, ya no sabía cuánto podría aguantar. _

_ Fijaba mi vista, mi mente estaba partida en dos, por un lado concentrándose en el camino, por el otro ahogándome en penurias ._

_ Pude ver algo que me sacó del trance, al costado del asfalto, distinguí una silueta en medio de la lluvia, al ir acercándome vi que se trataba de un muchacho, ahora mi atención estaba totalmente en él, estaba sin sombrilla sin siquiera un saco para protegerlo del clima, al parecer no era mucho mayor que yo , se me encogió el corazón al verlo ahí parado, haciendo señas con la mano, ya sé que no es seguro levantar a la gente que pide viajar de aventón, pero no podía evitar sentir lástima por él, estará sufriendo frio mientras yo estoy aquí con mi calefacción encendida. Así que decidí encostar mi automóvil, bajé mi ventana y le dije "Si quiere le llevo hasta donde pueda" me agradeció con una sonrisa e ingresó a mi lado en el vehículo. _

It was a rainy night  
When he came into sight,  
Standing by the road,  
No umbrella, no coat.  
So I pulled up alongside  
And I offered him a ride.  
He accepted with a smile,

_ Anduvimos por un buen lapso de tiempo en esa oscura noche, no le pregunté su nombre, sentía que me miraba de cuando en cuando, al parecer tampoco tenia el don de la palabra, era un silencio agradable, aunque al ver su perfil no pude evitar percatarme de lo apuesto que era, no estaba muy acostumbrada a su tipo de belleza, salvaje y agresiva , me encontré a mi misma observando sus manos, no dudaba que eran expertas en el arte del amor, me sobresalté al notar en lo que de repente estaba pensando, pude sentir el calor en mi rostro, no podía negarlo, él ejercía una atracción magnética en mi, sin siquiera proponérselo,¿ acaso estaba tan desesperada por un poco de afecto, por sentirme deseada por un hombre?._

_ Salí de mis pensamientos al verlo tiritar por sus ropas mojadas, aunque parecía no querer demostrarlo, como suelo usar remeras de hombre le dije que si quería podía sacarse la suya mojada y usar una de las mías que traía en el asiento trasero ,me miró algo sorprendido y con un escueto "Gracias" la tomó, pude por fin verlo un poco mejor, tenía hermosos ojos negros algo rasgados, su cabello que al estar tan mojado caía sobre su rostro, ahora comenzaba a levantarse de una manera muy peculiar, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no quedarme mirándolo cuando se quitaba la prenda , mostrando un perfecto y trabajado torso, su voz era melódica y sumamente varonil, en un momento me descubre observándolo me dirige una mirada que hizo mi a corazón pararse un momento luego una sonrisa de algo torcida pude verle hacer , no me quedó más que volver mi mirada rápidamente queriendo que la tierra me tragase. _

So we drove for a while.  
I didnt ask him his name,  
This lonely boy in the rain.  
Fate, tell me its right,  
Is this love at first sight?

_ Mientras más recorríamos , me embriagaba con su perfume , una voz en mi mente me decía ¿no sería una excelente forma de pagarle de la misma manera su traición? ._

_ En mi monótona vida, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza desear u otro que no fuera él ,pero ahora sentía que todo mi ser me lo pedía a gritos, yo era naturalmente tímida pero al madurar y experimentar tantas cosas, el amor, el dolor, la traición, emociones que podían más que la simple vergüenza estaba cegada por el sentimiento, me sentía vacía, quería ser amada, sentirme una mujer completa de nuevo, no podía soportar la soledad, aquella se empeñaba a ser mi compañera, luego de haber amado tanto tiempo, estar sola es intolerablemente doloroso._

_ Y aquí estaba el destino tentándome, qué es lo que debería hacer, ¿ser una mujer buena o dejarme llevar por esa vocecita que me pedía a gritos desquitarme de él con ayuda de este hombre? me mordía los labios por la ansiedad por la que pasaba, deseaba ser una mujer más segura de sí misma, confirmar que aun era deseada , yo quería estar con él, sólo por esta noche. _

-Dime…eto…- _y lo miré a los ojos, creí ser absorbida en su profunda mirada_

- Sasuke, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke - _me dijo, me parecía aun más cautivador que antes, me miró esperando una respuesta a su impronunciada pregunta_

- Si… mi nombre es Hinata…eto… no quiero que lo tomes a mal- _no podía verlo más a los ojos así que me concentré exclusivamente en el camino a mi frente –_nunca había hecho algo parecido así que...

-No lo haré… dime- _parecía susurrar sus palabras, eran miel para mis oídos_

_ Los colores eran mucho más notorios en mi rostro, no podía creer lo que estaba por hacer, esta no era yo, pero no quería serlo más, deseaba por una vez ser segura, ser un poco egoísta y tener lo que quería, no quería que ser la Hinata a la que podían pisotear sus sentimientos, la incapaz de hacer algo inapropiado, la muñeca perfecta de porcelana, esta muñeca ya estaba rota y cansada de que jueguen con ella, en un arrebato de valor, frené el vehículo a un costado de la ruta, agaché mi cabeza, cerré fuertemente los ojos, me mordía los labios y tomaba mis pantalones con mis manos, respiraba agitada , la conciencia me quería detener pero las imágenes llegaron a mi mente la de él y esa mujer la rabia había ayudado a mi valor, por favor Sasuke ayúdame a olvidar._

_-_N-no me tomes a mal, pero –_levanté mi rostro y lo miré a sus ojos_- ¿quieres pasar la noche conmigo?

Please dont make it wrong,  
Just stay for the night.

All I wanna do is make love to you  
Say you will  
You want me too  
All I wanna do is make love to you  
Ive got lovin arms to hold on to

_ Vi en su expresión sorpresa, pero luego se relajó, se acercó a mi juntando sus labios con los míos, una ráfaga de electricidad recorrió mi espalda, su tibio aliento contrastaba con la temperatura baja que emanaba por estar en aquella lluvia. Se separó de mí, me miró a los ojos, ya me había respondido. _

_ Así que anduvimos un poco más hasta llegar a un hotel en el camino._

_ Al ingresar a la habitación, cerró la puerta, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarme como nunca me habían besado, me apoyó contra la pared comenzó a apretar su cuerpo contra el mío, su pasión sólo encendía la mía, sentía cada vez más los deseos de gemir, mientras recorría mi cuello con sus húmedos besos, sus manos ahora tibias, se escurrieron bajo mi blusa, toda mi piel se erizó ante su contacto, esas manos extrañas me recorrían hambrientas, querían tocar todo a su paso, subieron hasta mis senos, al sentir una de ellas sobre ese punto tan sensible no pude evitar soltar un sonoro gemido que trataba de contener. _

So we found this hotel,  
It was a place I knew well

_ Podía sentir su necesidad cada vez más , soltó unos gruñidos, que sólo lograron excitarme, mientras le recorría el torso con mis uñas, nunca antes fui tan atrevida, él era el único que ha podido __sacar esta mujer de mí, volvió a mi boca, me levantó del suelo con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, me llevó hasta la aun intacta cama, nos dejamos caer, él sobre mí, bajó hasta mi estómago, __se dedicó a besarme con su lengua, sólo podía morder mis labios para tratar de atajar el grito de placer que moría por salir de mi boca, él notó esto, así que llevó una de sus manos hasta mi boca, __metió su dedo, haciendo imposible que yo evite soltar lo que guardaba en mi garganta. _

_ Aproveché el dedo en mi boca para succionarlo, escuché aun más gruñidos de su parte, con mi lengua recorrí cada uno de sus dedos luego la palma de su mano, mientras él me despojaba de los __jeans que llevaba puesto. _

_ Con su mano libre comenzó a friccionar esa parte ahora tan húmeda en mi cuerpo, me retorcía bajo su cuerpo arqueaba la espalda en un movimiento tan primitivo de necesidad, necesitaba que me tomara, quería sentirlo, sentía una gran urgencia por su toque. Viendo mi apuro curvó sus labios de forma victoriosa, volvió su rostro a mi escote, comenzó a forzarlo para que le diera más espacio para recorrerme. _

_ Yo sentía todo su cuerpo rozando el mío, el calor era muy agradable, quería sentirlo todo, así que no pude evitar lanzar un queja con mis sonidos. Él lo entendió perfectamente, así que sacó la blusa y el brasier de mi cuerpo, sólo quedando con una última ropa interior, él se despojó de la remera y los pantalones sólo los desabrochó y bajó lo suficiente como para sacar su hombría, me tomó de las caderas con ambas manos, mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, pude sentirlo su miembro rozando fuertemente la tela de mis bragas, hasta que el mismo encontró un camino por el costado y se introdujo fuertemente en mí, una ola salvaje de placer mi cuerpo recibía, aquí no existía lugar para la tímida Hinata, sólo lugar para la deseosa mujer que dormía rezagada en mi interior. _

_ Su vaivén era irresistible, nada más existía, sólo la necesidad y el placer de estar el uno con el otro, sentía que mi cuerpo estaba moldeado para sus manos y para él, el calor era tanto que el sudor recorría nuestros cuerpos._

_ Salió de mí, se despojó de todas las prendas restantes, al fin podía verlo en todo su esplendor, era Adonis hecho hombre, un demonio del placer, sus manos eran fuego sobre mi piel, y mi cuerpo complacido se quemaba con él, mirándome lujuriosamente "Voltéate" me dijo, lo hice, sentía que su mirada me atravesaba la espalda, volvió a tomar mis caderas, e hizo que quedara apoyada en mis rodillas y manos, fue ahí cuando sentí una aun más salvaje fuerza entrando y saliendo, sus gemidos eran sumamente eróticos, me sentía diferente, nunca había probado esto, siempre me dio vergüenza, pero él me hizo sentir como una mujer sumamente deseable, lo cual me daba alas para experimentar._

_ Con sus uñas recorría mi espalda, haciendo que gima aun más fuerte, puso a un costado mi cabello, pude sentir sus dientes marcando mi cuello, se incorporó y me levantó medio cuerpo, aun adentro, seguía moviéndose mientras tomaba mis senos en sus manos y continuaba mordiendo mi cuello, no pude más que tomar sus cabellos extendiendo mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y hacia atrás, deseaba mostrarle lo mucho que me gustaba, así que comencé a estirarlos, produciendo más gruñidos de su parte. _

_ Liberó una de sus manos, la deslizo en un tortuoso camino hacia nuestras intimidades, con sus dedos, se puso a sentir como nos convertíamos en un solo cuerpo, eso fue el factor necesario para que yo apurara mi clímax, lo sentía venir, él también lo hizo, así que aumentó su ritmo, hasta que no soporté más y con un último y gran gemido llegué al paraíso, segundos luego del mío el no pudo evitar llegar al suyo._

_ Rendidos en el placer nos tiramos en la cama, me tomó de la cintura y me abrazó posesivamente, recorría con una mano mi costado, la piel se me erizaba ante sus suaves toques, yo pensaba que esto era todo, pero sus manos pudieron más que el sueño que me había dado, me hizo acostar de espalda apoyado en sus brazos comenzó a recorrerla con sus labios y cabello, bajó más, hasta mis piernas, no podía creer lo que me estaba pidiendo, pedía acceso a esa zona, a ver que me tensaba me dijo _

"_No hace falta que tengas vergüenza, eres hermosa", antes que pudiera responder sus dedos se escabulleron y comenzaron a friccionarme, no podía creer lo rápido que me estaba excitando de nuevo, así que no pude más que rendirme a sus toques, me volteó con besos llegó hasta su objetivo, al sentir su tibia lengua no pude más que retorcerme y gritar de placer, una mano tomaba una pierna mientras que la otras acariciaba mis senos, estuvo ahí largo rato, hasta que pude ver que emergía con una sonrisa mojada, era terriblemente sexi y vergonzoso a la ver lo que hacía "Sabes delicioso" me dijo y con su lengua limpió las comisuras de sus labios._

_ Sin más sentí la primera embestida como su hubiera sido la primera, se hecho sobre mi podía escuchar en mi oído su respiración agitada, su aliento tibio, su cabello aunque no lo pareciera suave , toda la noche la pasamos así, pude verlo dormir a mi lado, tan sereno, en sus brazos me sentía bien, pero yo sabía que esto era una sensación momentánea, debía volver a mi realidad._

We made magic that night.  
Oh, he did everything right  
He brought the woman out of me,  
So many times, easily

_Al día siguiente cuando él se despertó lo único encontró fue la nota que le dejé diciéndole:_

"_Sasuke siento partir así, una noche de amor será todo lo que conoceremos, siempre estarás en mi memoria, por favor no intentes buscarme, dejémoslo así, como un encuentro del destino entre dos extraños y nada más"_

And in the morning when he woke all  
I left him was a note

I told him  
I am the flower you are the seed  
We walked in the garden  
We planted a tree  
Dont try to find me,  
Please dont you dare  
Just live in my memory,  
Youll always be there

_Una noche de amor fue lo único que conocimos, dos extraños haciendo el amor. _

All I wanna do is make love to you  
One night of love was all we knew  
All I wanna do is make love to you  
Ive got lovin arms to hold on to

Oh, oooh, we made love  
Love like strangers  
All night long  
We made love

_ Y así llegó una noche tiempo después, iba por el mismo camino, mismo motivo, al volver a verlo se me paró el corazón, encosté el automóvil, nunca imaginé tanta sorpresa en su rostro, luego de un momento cambio su expresión por la sonrisa más cautivante que había visto, me dijo _

"_¿Me llevas?"la duda pasó por mi mente, todas las imágenes volvieron, él y yo, de nuevo, pero ya no habría vuelta atrás, tal vez era una decisión equivocada, él se lo merecía, pero yo no era como él, sabía bien que volvería a él siempre no importaba cuántas veces me dañara, tal vez me gustaba sufrir... no lo sé, pero debo ser fiel a mi misma, más que a él, a esa promesa que había hecho y roto, estaría a su lado aunque me doliera aunque dejara de amarlo..._

"_Por favor, por favor, comprende, estoy enamorada de otro hombre... y la única cosa que él no puede darme, es la única cosa que tú si puedes."_

Then it happened one day,  
We came round the same way  
You can imagine his surprise  
When he saw his own eyes  
I said please, please understand  
Im in love with another man  
And what he couldnt give me  
Was the one little thing that you can

_ Su mirada se ensombreció ocultó sus hermosos ojos con su cabello, un nudo se me formó en la garganta, quería volver a tocarlo no quería perderlo, tal vez esto era amor a primera vista, pero lo conocí tan tarde, ya no había remedio_

"_Entiendo, tomaré el siguiente vehículo que pase", así me dio la espalda y continuó con su camino ._

_ Todo lo que quiero es hacer el amor contigo, una noche de amor fue lo único que conocimos, fue una noche entre dos extraños, en la cual me sentí como nunca lo había hecho, y tal vez nunca más lo haga._

All I wanna do is make love to you  
One night of love was all we knew  
All I wanna do is make love to you  
Say you will, you want me too  
All night long  
All night long  
All night long  
All night long

FIN

"ALL I WANNA DO IS MAKE LOVE TO YOU" música del grupo "Heart"


End file.
